Breaking The Bonds
by The Original Puppet
Summary: ABANDONED ON THIS SITE! Post New lla/Jasper Friendship. After his terrible loss, Jasper travels back to the South. Looking for a way to numb his pain, he ends up finding the one thing he didnt expect. Happiness. Will it last or will new trouble arise? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

Summary: After a horrible loss, the Cullen's split and fan out all over the world. We follow Jasper as he goes back to the South, to return to the newborn wars. He isnt there for long, before he gets the shock of a lifetime. For the next few years, he learns that although he had lost his beloved mate, he doesnt have to deny himself happiness. But what happens when a new danger begins to build up from the darkness? Will his world and the world of the ones he love, change once more or can they survive the threat?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**July 21st, 2040  
****Barren Field  
****Alimay, New York**

* * *

They were caught in a haze. There was no sound, no smell, nothing in the deep, black abyss. Not even blind panic could reach them in this space, all they could do was exist, without thought, without awareness. Therefore they had no concept of what was going on around them, at that very moment. They did not know that their whole world was in the midst of falling apart. A cruel fate had taken over and would, in no time, destroy them. Soon they would wish for the debilitating haze.

The fog moved in between the oblivious family, as destruction took over around them. There was mayhem and chaos in the field, though they were not aware. An unknown amount of time passed, the sun set in the distance, as the moon took over the sky. Still, the five stood silent, rigid on the singed meadow. Their hands were hanging by their sides, eyes empty of any emotion, statues of beauty and pain. The wind was equally silent, as it passed over the small group, finally taking the fog with it.

Golden eyes searched every part of the small field, trying in vain to find hope. All they found however, was the twin burning pyres, holding their loved ones. The tall, honey blonde male stood in between the two, refusing to say his farewell's to his brother and wife. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his eyes burning with an incomprehensible rage, unlike any before. Not even as an out-of-control newborn, had he felt an emotion like this. Pure, unadulterated hatred for the monsters who took his life and family and tore it to pieces. He didn't even take the time to check on his surviving family, only the purple smoke from the field, held his attention.

The compassionate blonde lay his hands carefully on the nimble shoulders of his sobbing wife. Never had they experienced such loss. Not even the sudden and unfair death of her infant son could compare to this searing agony. These were her true children, whom she had raised. She had watched them grow into the most beautiful beings, capable of the utmost love and compassion. Now their beauty would never again be shared with the world and all that was left of her, was a broken woman. The loving mother of six no longer existed. She hardened her eyes, looked to the sky and swore vengeance.

The curly haired man was, as his father, holding his hands on the shoulders of his own mate. There was no sound coming from the stunning blonde. No sobbing, no disbelief, not even an angered discharge of emotion. She was completely still, staring into the burning pyres. No clenched fists like her brother, no not-so-silent rage as her husband, who was at the moment unaware of the pressure he was laying upon his mate's shoulders. No promise of vengeance like her mother, nor the silent immense sadness of her father. There was only an empty void inside of her. She had spent so much time and effort in trying to keep her family safe and now it seemed it had all been for naught. What did that say about her as a protector?

Hours passed, as the moon moved further away and yet not a single one of them moved an inch. They were caught up in the immense power of their collected guilt and surely would not even have smelled a human passing by. Immobile, the five stood in the large, scorched field, scattered on the soot-covered ground. The scarred widower still stood by the twin pyres, no longer burning, but simply laying there, the ashes of his wife and brother in the midst of it all. His parents stood not far behind him, both had their eyes closed and if he had been capable at this moment, of sensing their current emotions, he would've known that they were stuck in happier memories. Finally his siblings were even further back, caught in a tight embrace and silently exchanging whispers about what they would miss the most, about their beloved family members who would now be lost to the world forever.

When the tall, blonde would later snap out of his crippling misery and make his way blindly back to the large house, that would no longer be called a home, one thought would have stood out, had his brother been around to read it. Where would they go from here?

* * *

**July 21****st****, 2060**

* * *

It had been exactly two decades, since one family had their lives altered forever and their hearts shattered, on the burned ground of a New York suburb. For almost more than a hundred years, the family had stayed together through thick and thin. Through anger, disappointment, sadness, depression and heartache, they had always been there for one another. The children always gave the credit to their loving parents, for being the reason, but they were wrong. Each and every one of those seven beautiful people, had a hand in the closeness. The love, adoration and complete trust that they all had in each other, was unlike any other family on earth. This was their strength. The loss of two members broke the string, that bounded them together.

In the large city of London, England, in the midst of tall buildings and noisy traffic, lived Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He spent his time working at two different hospitals, so he would not be forced to stay at home, keeping up a charade. He did not have a home to call his own, but spend the half hour in between his two jobs, wandering the streets of this never-sleeping city. No longer did the intricate system of medicine interest him, no longer did he sit in a comfortable chair, enjoying a thick tome and no longer could he find reason for existing. After one hundred years of being a part of something, of having companionship, he was right back where he had started. But after two decades, the depression was something he was used to. Though the loss of his mate stung his long-dead heart, he had long ago accepted that he would never see her again. From now until the world ends, he would be alone.

Deep in the snow covered woods of Russia, peering silently at a small herd of animals, perched on a white bank, sat Esme Cullen. There was a darkness in her eyes that had never been there before, not even in the blackest days of her human marriage, nor before her tragic jump that led her to her current existence. The moment she realized the cruel fate of her two children, her heart had not broken like the others. Instead it had frozen and was no longer capable of the same compassion as before. Now the devastated female spend her time hunting, only it wasn't always for food. There had been no clues as to who had ended the lives of her children, but she had forever to find out. So she hunted, hoping to one day be granted her revenge. She had always been a very goal-oriented woman and now she had only one goal in mind. Bloodshed.

The most beautiful creature on the planet, who had always prided herself on her looks and had never had a second thought for others except her family, had made a shocking insistence to her husband, when they all fell apart. She wanted to go back to the last place where her family was truly happy. Deep in the emerald forest of the small Washington town, in a house that once held laughter and joy, lived Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Though unlike the others they had chosen to stay together, things had not been the same in the last decade. She had demanded that all mirrors be removed from the house and the glass wall was replaced by the same wood, covering the rest of the structure. It was her way of self-punishment, to not be allowed a thing she used to take pleasure in. He had not even once tried to make her laugh, the TV was covered in a thick layer of dust and various video games had never been unpacked. To an outside observer they were a loving newlywed couple, but the truth was much worse. Not staying in the same room, nor hardly speaking to each other anymore, the two were as broken as their parents. Though none were as broken as the one who had lost his mate.

In a small, enclosed space, in the heat of a Mexican village, Jasper Hale finally crawled out of the hiding place that had been his home for the last two decades. His eyes were the color of the blackest night, for he had not fed since that fateful day. Hiding himself away from the terrible emotions of the world, he had only been forced to deal with his own. Something had changed now, though he did not now just yet what that was. After so long, living by his mate's ominous words, he was not used to not knowing what the future held. So he had to make one for himself. He had had a vision of his own. His petite love, standing in front of him with her hands firmly planted on her hips, an angered look on her beautiful face. Her eyes held deep disappointment, that he had not tried to live, for her, for their family, not even for himself. Not wanting to blacken her memory, he finally left the dark place, both physically and emotionally. It was time to go on, even if it couldn't be with her. But where could he go, where could he possible fit in?

An old, nearly forgotten memory passed by his eyes and without stopping to wonder if this was really what she would've wanted, he began his long run. Before his fateful meeting with his mate and subsequent acceptance into a loving family, there had only been one place where he felt needed, where he could belong, if only a little. Setting his sights on the forests of Texas, he hoped for a fresh start. Not knowing if he would find the ones he once knew there or if there were none of those left, he tried to keep optimistic. At least there would always be a place in the world for a warrior. He knew they would not toss him aside, not if they allowed him to prove himself. He was sure there were not many experienced fighters like himself, as she had always said, he was a one of a kind. His hopes of a new start pushed him ahead at an increased speed, though he did not revel in the freedom of the run. Soon he would arrive at his old home. Little did he know that with this one choice, his whole existence would shift, for the first time in twenty years.

* * *

**Authors Note. **I have the next 3 chapters written and ready, but I wont post them until I get some reviews. I cant see the reason in posting a story, if no one is going to read it. I accept all reviews, even those who tell me I suck xD. So I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW :D


	2. A General's View

Here is the first chapter. If you become confused over whose POV it is, don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out fast. I hope you enjoy and remember to review xD

* * *

A General's View

* * *

**July 23****rd****, 2060  
****Laurel, Texas**

* * *

I stood in front of the large table, a thoughtful look on my face, as the others patiently waited for instructions. My crimson eyes held no emotion, nor had it in over a decade. I hardly spoke any more, only when absolutely necessary. When a large batch of newborns came forth, I could no longer rely on eye contact or small hand gestures, they did not know me after all. But I tried to stay away from anything resembling conversation, as much as possible. My intricate and roomy brain went over every possibility I could find on the map, before making my risky choice. But then my choices were always risky, it was why I was still around and also the reason that I had the largest army in all of Texas. I gestured to my second in command, waited two seconds for him to get the message and then swiftly left the room. I did not stay around longer than necessary.

My mind did not register the soft wind, as I walked outside. My bare feet did not register the damp grass, as I stepped onto the ground. Nothing was able to register with me anymore, not since that fateful day. The soft rustling of my long hair, would've put a smile on my face in the past. Remembering how if I had been human still, it would surely have tickled. But there was no longer any upturning of my lips, no glint in my eyes. No reason for existing, if not for the promise I had made. I had often cursed myself, for making such a pledge, when I had no idea what keeping it would entail. What I wouldn't give to be able to run for days, until I reach the high walls of that old town. To walk through the doors, ride the elevator down and stand before the brothers, begging for an end. But I simply couldn't.

I didn't stand long in front of the torn down building, before making a sprint for the woods. I remembered the feeling of freedom I had once felt, running full speed through the trees, hearing the quick scurrying of animals when they sensed my approach. But like all other things in my existence, I did not enjoy this either. I had always wondered if one decade felt like a long time, when you had the possibility of living forever. Now I knew. The first 45 years of this life had passed by in fast forward. The last 10 had been the opposite. How I wished it was different, wished for more time with her. To have a chance to tell her, one last time, how much I love her and how I was sorry for being the one to damn her to this existence. Instead I am forced to go through existence, not living.

Whenever I would run through the forest, a small glimmer of a long forgotten memory, would flash in my mind. The blurry haze of my human mind did nothing to hide the agony it caused. Once, I had been sure that running this fast through the green woods would mean hunting, but that was no longer true. I wasn't a Cullen and had never truly been one. My eyes were crimson, my features hard and cold and my entire body was covered in gruesome scars. No, I was not one of them, but I would still find myself wishing for it at times. Not because of him, but because I wanted to belong to something meaningful. I wanted to be a part of a family. But it wasn't to be.

Even the pain of these memories could not bring any emotion out in me and the irony was not completely lost on me, when I wished for sadness for my missing emotions. I raced further and faster into the woods, waiting for the scent that would tell me that I had reached a populated area. It no longer fazed me, my diet. This however, was not due to the loss I had endured. Not long after my arrival here in the South, it had become quite clear that in order to survive in such a violent environment, there could be no sign of weakness. I couldn't imagine going anywhere else, unless I wanted to be alone and so I had stayed, quickly becoming used to the change in diet. I had started out with topaz eyes, but did not feel any guilt for the change. Now it mattered even less. Why should I show mercy to others, when I had lost the only thing that meant anything to me? I shouldn't.

Finally, after waiting in the edges of the trees for two hours, I saw my opportunity. An older man, maybe 37, walked closer and therefore further away from anyone else that may have saved him. I used my appearance and drawing voice, to capture him in my web. Though I did not feel guilt for my murders, I always made the kill a quick one. No need in useless misery, they were only a meal, I did not play with my food. Others in my presence took immense pleasure in the chase, just as the one that had once chased me, but I couldn't see reason in it. Though they were only human, they were still an important part of the world. For where would our kind be, without theirs to feed upon? For that, they deserved the respect of a painless kill.

I buried the body in a shallow grave, after all nothing would ever lead the authorities to me. If the man had a family, they deserved closure and he deserved a proper funeral. This was another reason why I hunted alone. I could not let the others see my way and conclude that I was weak. Though I had never asked nor wanted the position of leader, I was quite happy in my seat of power. I wouldn't let it go without a fight and certainly not over something as absurd as my hunting ways. I had great instincts, even for one of my kind and had never been caught unawares. It would stay that way, as long as I had any say.

I quickly checked for any excess blood on clothing or skin, an unnecessary reflex. Here in the wilderness of the newborn armies appearance did not matter, but something from my human days couldn't help but stick. Cleanliness just happened to be that thing. I set off for the forest once more, wondering how far the others had come in their planning. I had laid out the groundwork, but if they were going to survive here, they needed experience in setting traps and luring others. There had been rumors the past two weeks and it seemed it wouldn't be long before the army to the north of Laurel would strike. Surely we would lose numbers, but I also knew that we would be the victorious one. It wouldn't be the first time we had exterminated that particular army. Only the leader survived each time and each time he build his army up once more, until he felt satisfied and then he sent them after me. A suicide mission if you ask me or any of my men. No one stood a chance against us. It wasn't overconfidence, just simple common knowledge. I hadn't lasted this long and become a leader so fast, because of my looks.

I had made it halfway back to the warehouse, lost in thought and didn't notice the scent until it was nearly in front of me. I stopped the instant I caught a whiff of the familiar taste. It was one of my kind, but my eyebrows scrunched together, the more I tried to identify it. It was none of my men, nor was it a newborn scent. I knew it wasn't the leader of the north army and I doubted it was any of the other armies. They didn't dare near my territory. They were smarter than the north leader. So who was it? I didn't dare close my eyes, but I did shut off other senses, in order to pay more attention to the identification. It was male, there was no doubt in that. He was old, much older than me. Maybe from somewhere around 1850? As soon as that thought entered my mind, I shut off even more senses, only leaving the defenses in place. If he was that old and in the South, surely he would be an experienced and competent fighter. I was confident in my own ability, but could I survive such a battle. But maybe it wouldn't have to come to that.

I stood as still as a statue, waiting for the wind to shift, bringing my scent to the stranger. Though I could probably have escaped before he caught it, I was not a coward and to be truthful I was also a bit curious. It had been a few decades since the older ones left the continent or was killed by newer ones. The oldest here now, was maybe no more than 60 years old. So any reason for his presence was lost on me. I didn't realize that this new one might prove more shocking than I had first thought. I wished I would've run when I could, as soon as he stepped out from the trees, into the small field I was in. Even through all the passing years, even with my muddled human memories, even with the distance he would always keep, I would recognize Jasper anywhere. There he stood in all his glory, an equal look of shock on his face and his body covered in scars as well. I never knew his past had been that severe. I should've asked him before this. It seemed he was not a stranger to the South.

I watched him closely, seeing his reaction as he came out of his shock and began to survey me. The pain was clearly etched on his face, when he saw the same scars he had, mirrored on my own body. There was understanding in his ocher eyes, when he looked into my crimson ones. For the first time in a decade, I genuinely wanted to smile at the acceptance he clearly portrayed. I know knew what Edward had meant, when he said that Jasper's past was unlike the others. I also finally understood why it had been so hard for him to control his bloodlust. I remembered that I had identified the scent as being from around the 1850s and I knew that Jasper had joined the Cullen's around the 1940s. There was once again shock as I realized how long he must've been here, fighting for his life in the Southern newborn armies. I wondered who had created him, if it was someone I knew. If it was someone I had killed.

The instinct that all vampires have, your spider sense I guess, had stopped sending me warning signs and I knew that there was no danger. Slowly, showing him that I meant no harm, I moved my legs and approached him. There was a slight reaction and I could see that he had almost bend down into a crouch, but then he caught himself and started walking as well. Soon he had met me halfway. I could see that his eyes were swimming with questions and it made me uncomfortable. I did not like discussing my past. None of my men knew that I had known about our kind, years before I became one. They only knew about the one I had lost, because she was with me when I came here. She had been my second in command for twenty years, before it happened.

I think we stood there, completely silent, only staring gently at each other, for several hours. When I had left for my hunt it had been the early hours of the morning and now, as I snapped out of my current state, I saw that it was maybe around noon. We couldn't just stand here for the rest of eternity, both caught up in our own state of shock, so I shook myself out of it and offered Jasper the biggest smile I could, even if it was only a slight upturning of my lips. With his gift however, I think he realized that I was trying and he also came back into reality. He didn't smile, but then he wouldn't be here in the South, just to visit. Something had happened.

'Bella.'

It was all he said, but it spoke volumes. There were questions in his voice, but also relief and a slight happiness. He must've been alone for longer than even I can guess. I didn't say anything back, I knew he wasn't finished yet. He never had a chance to continue, to ask me any questions, because suddenly his head snapped up to the west and he got into a protective crouch in front of me. I didn't have time to consider the gesture, before the scent reached me as well. I carefully put one hand on Jasper's shoulder and waited for him to turn his head. I could tell he didn't want to take his attention away from the coming danger, but he had to listen to what I had to say. Sighing when he didn't move, I whispered just low enough for him to hear.

'It's okay Jasper, it's one of my men.'

I made sure he could feel the complete trust that went with my words and just before we were joined by another, he stretched out, but did not move from his spot in front of me. A few seconds later, my second in command stood before us, a serious look on his face. I felt a slight annoyance at his presence, he knew not to interrupt or follow after, if I was in the forests. I knew it couldn't be because he was worried that I was gone for so long, I might trust him but there is no worry for each other. This is not a friendship.

'General, it was a trap. There is no time to plan, they're on their way here now.'

As soon as he finished his message, I could sure enough see the purple smoke in the distance. It seemed our lookout had been dealt with and I only shared a one second look with Jordan, before he ran again. I gestured to Jasper to follow me and we were off. I would explain the details to him on the way and then it was up to him, if he wished to stick around. I wasn't going to ask, though he could surely be of use. I could never ask such a thing of him, not after what we have been through together. It's different with the newborns, there are no emotions involved, as cruel as it may sound, they are my pawns. They are necessary. Jasper was once family.

'The army to the north has a relentless leader. I have taken out his newborns on several occasions, but he escapes each time and builds up yet another army. It seems he has gotten smarter and is catching us off guard. I want you to know that you are not forced to help, it's your choice.'

His response was a hardening of his ocher eyes and I had a feeling that this was somehow connected to his sudden need to protect me. I didn't know what had brought it on, but I didn't like it. There was a reason that I did not like having mates in my army, they tried to hard to be in two places at ones. A fighter needed a clear head and to only think of themselves and their survival. I really hoped that this shift in Jasper's behavior towards me, didn't get him killed.

When we reached the clearing the others hadn't arrived yet. I captured the newborns attention. I had something of importance to inform them of.

'The man next to me is General Whitlock. I know that you are all too young to know who he is, but here's the quick facts. He is very experienced in this area, a talented fighter and much older than even the oldest of the leaders. Remember him and stay out of his way. He doesn't know you, so he won't know that you are on my side. He will kill anyone who challenges him. Got it?'

Just as I had trained them to, they showed no emotion, all I got was one sharp nod of their heads. Now if they didn't listen to me, then that was just too bad, but at least I had warned them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper surveying my army, sizing them up. I was not surprised to see a pleased expression on his otherwise emotionless face. My newborns were a couple of months old and there hadn't been fighting amongst them for two weeks. They were almost fully trained and I knew that we wouldn't lose too large a number today. They were ready.

The newborns got into position, as Jordan, Jasper and myself stayed back. To an outside observer there was no order in the army, but it was the complete opposite. They were scattered around the field, in a purposeful show of disarray. When the others arrived it would give them hope that maybe there was dissention in the ranks and they would be overconfident. That would be their undoing. The females in my army had a false mask of fear on their faces and the males were trained to take a step back when the others came. Every single move that the newborns made, was carefully laid out and planned by me. There was no room in their heads for anything but their training, or I knew we would lose.

Finally I could smell that they were almost here and Jordan took a few steps forward, while Jasper stayed by my side. After a few seconds I knew exactly how large their number was and a vicious smile struck on my lips, when I realized that they would be outnumbered. That along with skills meant that this wouldn't be much of a battle. It also meant that I wouldn't be needed, something I had hoped for. I gestured to Jasper and amazingly enough he quickly figured out my silent language. I was asking him if he wished to follow me or if he would stay here in the field, with the newborns. I turned right for the forests and knew he was right behind me. I was going to end this once and for all. I was taking out the leader.

Jasper realized my need for hurry and quickened his pace, until he was running next to me. He didn't speak, didn't look at me and I was in awe at the complete trust he had in me. He hadn't seen me since I was a clumsy, insecure human girl, who should've known better than to hang around mythical creatures. Now I was a hardened vampire, a leader in the most powerful Southern army and more than that I was not a vegetarian. For all he knew I had turned, was no longer good, but it seemed he only had to look at me and maybe sense my hidden emotions, to know the truth. Though the change is long and painful, it does not change your personality. I was still the same and I was glad he could see that.

Suddenly I caught the scent I had been looking for. Not only was this man relentless, but he was also a coward, not even fighting alongside his army. Today was the first time I would leave my own to themselves and that was only once I knew that the battle would be easy. It also helped to know that Jordan would be there to help, the only one besides me who wasn't a newborn. I stopped in a small clearing, just big enough for the fight that was about to happen. He was running and I knew that the direction he came from, meant he would smell me when it was already too late. I knew from the cruel smile on my companions face, that he had realized the same. This would be a quick fight, of that I was convinced.

'Hello Grady.'

There he stood, shock still at the edge of the clearing. His red eyes were widened and I could tell that he knew it was over. He stood no chance against just me and I wasn't exactly alone. Grady was a tall man, though not as much as Jasper. He had sandy blonde hair, cropped short. I did not know much of him, but I knew that he had been changed while in the human army. He was on his way to the airport, where his troop would be flown to the ongoing war in Iraq, when he was attacked. He did look like an army man, but that wasn't necessarily a positive thing. The more you could blend in, the better a chance you had of survival. Grady was a few years younger than me, both in human and vampire years, but he had never taken the opportunity to better himself. The only reason he made leader was because he was the one to change the newborns. He would never make it in a real army.

'General.'

I could tell he was trying to stall, to find some loophole no matter how tiny. A smile spread on my face, the first real one in a decade, when I caught the scents behind me. She would've liked to see this, Grady's demise, after all the things he had put her through. This was for her. I watched as the look of hope slowly disappeared from his face, as my newborns one by one joined Jasper and I. They were finished with their own battle and had come to help. Jordan stepped up on the other side of me, crossing his arms in the identical position as Jasper. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as the newborns slowly formed a circle around the scared leader. He was alone and he knew he wasn't leaving this clearing alive.

'You should know better, Grady, than to try and challenge us.' I used plural to get my point across. This wasn't just my own revenge, but she who he had hurt. He would pay. 'Have you not learned anything over the years? You can collect as many newborns as you wish and you would still not stand a chance. But no more. I am sick of your constant attempts on my life, I cannot understand this grudge you hold against me. I have done you no wrong in the past. Only now will you have justified hatred for me, when I am about to end your existence. If there is such a thing as reincarnation for our kind, I hope you learn from your mistakes and make a better existence for yourself in the next life.'

I slowly made my way toward him, knowing that he had given up. He knew it would be useless to hope, I had no pity for creatures like him. He reminded me of Aro and I was sure he could've become him, if he had a chance to live longer and had the power that the brother possessed. Grady was enormously greedy, self-confident and had no respect for the existence of others. When I was only a few feet from him, I crouched down and witnessed his natural instincts force him to do the same. No matter how much he had given up, his nature would not allow him to go down without a fight. I waited until he was distracted by the emotions I knew Jasper was giving him and then I pounced.

The battle had gone on for only a few seconds, when the faces of my newborns registered in my mind. I let a small smile fall on my lips and straightened out of my crouch. Grady was momentarily bewildered by this move and there was an immense amount of suspicion in his eyes. I purposely forgot about his presence for a moment, while I assessed the current situation. Every single one of my newborns were not watching the fight, they knew how powerful I was, no they were looking at Jasper, a strange look in their eyes. I was sure that it was not until now that they had noticed the difference in eye colors. I could almost taste the distrust in the air, after all newborns were all about instincts and did not like being in the dark. I guess it was time for me to enlighten them about my friend's presence.

'You all look into his eyes and automatically make wrong assumptions. Most of you believe that he is not what he appears and the few of you who know the truth behind his eyes are under the impression that he is weak. None are right. I don't know much about his past in the South, but I do know that he is a talented and experienced fighter, and others of our kind turn to him when trouble is near. Even with animal blood coursing through his veins, he is still more powerful than anyone here, including me.'

I waited for the shock of my true statement to pass, before I continued.

'But if you cannot take my word for it, then maybe I should let him prove himself.' I turned to look at Jasper and knew that he understood the underlying words. 'I want you all to take a step back, Jordan included. Jasper is going to take on Grady by himself and we are all going to watch, is that clear?'

They quickly did as I said and took a step back. During all of this, Grady had not tried to run and I was not surprised. Out of all of us here in the clearing, Jasper was covered in the most scars and was clearly the most dangerous one here. If he thought all hope was lost, when I was the one he would fight, it was nothing compared to this change of events. Personally I couldn't wait to see Jasper in action, since the last time I was around while he fought, I had been lying on the floor, bleeding, broken and burning. This would be a whole other story and this time I would have something to compare it to, having seen many battles before today. This would definitely be interesting, I thought, as I myself took a step back and waited for the dance to begin.

I knew that Jasper was filling his opponent with a flurry of emotions, when I saw the impatient look on Grady's features. Finally he had enough and just as Jasper had anticipated, Grady made the first move and therefore the first mistake. The fight was over in less than three seconds, thanks to the fact that the now dead vampire had underestimated his opponent. I couldn't help but once more think that Grady was not a smart man. One look at Jasper and you knew he was capable. If you had that many scars and was still around, it was quite obvious how many you had fought off. My smile widened a bit more, at the look on my newborns faces. They, like Grady, had not been expecting this and certainly not so soon. In the two months that they had been a part of this existence had they never seen a fight end so quickly and I knew that Jasper had successfully proven his worth. Just as I knew he would.

'General?'

I turned towards the small voice, seeing the second-newest member of the army. Her name was Lucy and she had only been 14 when two of my newborns came across her. I had made it very clear that the youngest we would change was 18, but she had been bleeding and they couldn't resist. I had decided to take her in and teach her to fight, since I didn't expect her to survive for very long on her own. She was only a few inches taller than Alice, had waist-long midnight black hair and from her facial features, I could see that she had had doe eyes when she was still alive. She was a truly beautiful creature, but amazing in battle. She reminded me a lot of a certain blonde I once knew, though Lucy did not have a cruel bone in her body when it came to her own army. I wondered what she wanted, as I saw the questioning look on her face.

'Yes, Lucy?'

'I thought there was only one way to exist in this world.' She said, as she shot a glance toward my friend.

Anger coursed through my veins and I turned my upper body, shooting lethal daggers at Jordan. How could he do this? He seemed to realize what was happening and took a step back, slowly shaking his head from left to right. The others noticed our silent exchange and all turned an inquisitive stare on Jordan. Jasper hardened his eyes and came to stand beside me. My fists were tightly clenched and my teeth were grinding so hard, that had I been human they would have chipped by now. I had trusted Jordan for so many years, trusted him completely and now it seemed that he did not deserve it. What a let down. Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear and what he said, only angered me more.

'He is feeling guilt.'

'I cannot believe your nerve, Jordan.' As I spoke, I slowly approached him. He backed away until the newborns behind him, forced him to a standstill. 'I made it very clear, years ago when I made you my second, that these newborns would have a choice. They might be forced into this existence, but they should not be forced to share our beliefs. If they do not wish to lead a life of constant war, then they could leave. You knew that they were supposed to be aware of these choices, along with the possibility of another form of diet. You knew all of this and yet you still went against my commands. Not only did you betray my trust, but you betrayed every single one of these creatures you see before you. When I wasn't around they trusted you to lead them, with the same respect as I did and you failed them. That is unacceptable!'

I felt my rage rise to a boiling point and silently thanked Jasper for not trying to lessen my emotions. I wanted to do to him what Jasper had just done to Grady, but knew that that honor went to the equally angered newborns surrounding him. It seemed that many of them were unhappy with their existence, but had stayed because they did not know of any other way. They knew that I would never lie to them and that the fault lied with the traitorous Jordan. I knew he saw the vegetarian lifestyle as a weakness, but I had firmly believed that he could put his own feelings aside, in order to follow my lead. I was proved wrong and was very disappointed.

I turned my back on him, gestured to Jasper and Lucy to follow me and left the rest of my newborns to deal with Jordan, as they saw fit. This was their fight. The three of us ran in silence, until we reached the large field where the warehouse lay. I ignored the remaining pyres of the newborn battle that had happened and went straight for the large building. I waited until we were all inside, then I turned to Lucy, removed my emotionless mask and gave her a sympathetic smile. I had no idea how long she had been uncomfortable with this way of life, but I hoped she could forgive me for not realizing the betrayal earlier.

'Lucy I am so very sorry for the information that has been kept from you and the others. I hope you know that it was not my intention and that you are of course free to go at any time. I will miss you, you are one of few that I have come to like, but maybe we will meet again some day.'

She simply nodded and her smile told me that there was no grudge against me. She then turned her eyes on Jasper, a longing look in her crimson orbs.

'Can you help me, sir? Teach me your way. I don't wish to kill anymore, it is such a cruel way to exist.'

'I could, but I don't know if I am the best choice in a teacher. I think I have decided to stay here.' He sent me a meaningful look, before turning back to the girl. 'But I will help you the best way I can. I don't know how well you know the world, if you have been to any other parts of America, but I would advise you to travel to Alaska. There is a family their, not clan, who are like me. They live in peace and love each other very much. If you tell them that I, Jasper, sent you, surely they will take you in and teach you their way.'

'Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.' There was no need in telling her that he did, in fact, know how much gratitude she held towards him. 'I will leave immediately, before the others return. You will say goodbye to them for me, won't you General?'

'Of course Lucy and please, call me Bella. You are no longer working for me, after all.' I told her with a smile. She really was a sweet girl.

She smiled back in appreciation and honor. Not many people here in the South knew my name, everyone simply referred to me as General. Even the other leaders. I don't know when or why it had come to that, but I was worried that if they knew my name, they might go digging. My past was just that and had no business being dug up by my enemies. And after today, I no longer knew if I could even trust my own men. I had no doubts about Lucy though, I knew she could be trusted, even without Jasper's assurances. She walked in human pace to the door, leading to the back forests, but before she left, Jasper had one last thing to say.

'When you come to Alaska, run for the small town of Denali. That's where you will find them. Good luck, Lucy.'

I was sure he was altering her emotions, when she turned back and said thank you, while using his first name. Had she only been influenced by her own emotions, she would have been too scared to be on a first name basis with him. I knew how scary he looked, because it was the same with me, though his scars were doubled. I gave her one last smile and watched as she turned her back and ran for the woods. I was glad to be able to help her.

I let out a deep sigh and from the silence knew that it would be awhile before Jasper and I would be joined by the others. Minus Jordan of course. I looked over at my friend and at that moment we both realized that we had many things to discuss. The past, the present and finally, the future. I had so many questions and I knew he did too. Though our kind have no need for comfort, it is something that stays with you. So we walked over to one of the walls of the building, sat down cross-legged next to each other and waited for the other to speak. I had no idea where to start, there was so much to tell. It may have only been 55 years since my change, but plenty had happened during the course of that time. The only thing I didn't know, was whether or not I would want to hear Jasper's story. My instincts made that very clear, along with Jasper's very presence here, away from his mate and family. I dreaded hearing the words, hearing him making it final, but I had no choice. I had to know.

* * *

**Authors Note. **Once again the next chapter is written but won't be put up, until I am satisfied with the number of reviews. I don't have a limit per se, but somewhere around 4 to 5 per chapter is what I am hoping for.

The next chapter will be about Bella and Jasper telling each other their story. Now, we already know most of Jasper's, so there is mostly Bella. Hope you enjoyed this one though, and remember to review :P


	3. From One Immortal To Another

**Authors Note: **Like I stated in the previous chapter, this is basically Bella telling Jasper her story. Next chapter will see more action and really get the ball rolling, so to speak. Enjoy and remember to review xD

* * *

From One Immortal To Another

* * *

**July 23****rd****, 2060  
****Laurel, Texas**

* * *

We had been sitting in the same positions for hours now. Neither I nor Jasper could seem to find the words to speak. Myself, because I was afraid of his words and wasn't sure how to begin my own story. I had a feeling though, that I would have to go first. Something told me that as soon as he had explained himself, I wouldn't be able to speak for a long time.

I suddenly wondered where my newborns were, before I realized with a smile, that they were giving Jasper and I some privacy. I realized that maybe it was time for me to let go of this conviction I had, that I should keep my distance from them. I should instead try to approach them, befriend them even, while still making sure that they knew I was in charge. I would have to think more on that later, now was not the time. I had to get a grip before we both went crazy and so I turned my body towards Jasper and decided to just jump into it.

'Do you know what your brother told me, the day he left?'

'No, he never told us and Esme made it very clear that we were not to ask. It was private. She was right, of course.'

'Okay, but bear over with me, after all, these are my human memories.' He gave me a knowing smile, but allowed me to continue without interruption.

'What I remember the most, are the emotions. The pure agony that I was expecting didn't come. I was simply… numb. On the outside I was in control of my emotions, as he stood there with only coldness on his features. My heart broke with every word, but I never showed it. It cracked when he told me that I was not good enough for him, another tear when he told me that I was just a distraction. But the moment my heart finally shattered, was when he promised me that it would be as if he never existed. I couldn't stand the thought that I might forget him.'

I took a pause, checking to see Jasper's reaction. After how he had acted in the forest, I was not surprised by his clenched fists and narrowed eyes. I was however, surprised by the mass amount of anger and hatred in his midnight orbs. I knew what it meant, of course, I had learned long ago that Edward had lied and had left to keep me safe. It didn't make what he did anymore right, taking the one thing away from me that made me human. The right to choose my own life, my own ways, even my own mistakes.

I waited for Jasper to calm himself, wishing I could use his power to help him and then I continued.

'It only took him a second to leave, but I couldn't get a grip on reality and so I chased after him, not realizing at the time that he was long gone. I ran further into the forest, not considering the fact that I was now lost. I only knew that I had to find him, I couldn't give up. I remember this moment with clarity, no matter how blurry the images are now. I had fallen many times, but finally as I fell once more, I stayed down. I don't know what it was in that moment, that had made me give up, but I did. I couldn't tell you how many hours I lay there, on the damp ground, as it got darker and darker. I had wrapped myself in a tight, emotionless cocoon, so I wouldn't have to feel the loss I surely would've felt. Suddenly I heard my name being called.'

'A man from the reservation, who I later found out was named Sam, picked me up and began to carry me through the woods. I thought I was completely silent, lost in a haze, but when we arrived at my house I heard Sam telling my dad that I kept saying one thing, over and over. He's gone.'

'I remember looking up and realizing that there were police cruisers in our front yard and several people, both from town and La Push, including Mike and his parents and Dr. Gerandy. That's when I realized that Sam was a part of the search party, after I hadn't come home and my car was in the driveway. I couldn't even feel guilty though, I couldn't feel a thing.'

I saw the sad look on Jasper's face. If anyone would understand the importance of emotions, it would be an empath.

'Charlie took over and went inside, putting me on the couch, a blanket covering me. Dr. Gerandy came in then and looked me over, telling my father that I was catatonic, but physically unharmed. I wasn't really listening, but I caught enough of the conversation to hear them discussing your family. Dr. Gerandy told Charlie that you had packed up and left for Los Angeles, where Carlisle had gotten a prestigious job at a hospital.'

'I knew it was only the cover story, of course and that hurt as well. Not even knowing where you had gone to. So I zoned them out and pretended to sleep. A few hours passed, of me listening to Charlie scurrying around the house, making some phone calls to worried friends. Later, when Charlie thought I had woken, I went past him and upstairs, checking on something important.'

'I looked everywhere in the small room and couldn't find a single one of my presents. Not the plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme, not the CD from Edward and I was afraid to go to my truck and see of the stereo was there. Then I ran to my photo album and sure enough, the pictures I had taken of him were gone. That's when I snapped.'

Jasper had a fearful look on his face and I knew that he was afraid to hear the next part. Afraid of what I might've done. I could understand him. Though I had never been a very suicidal person, the loss of your soul mate might just change everything. So I gave him a little smile, silently telling him that I did not do something that extreme. I wondered how much he truly understood me. If he knew what it was like to lose a mate, then my fears were justified.

'For the next three months, I was alive but barely living. Only existing for the sole reason of Charlie. I had promised Edward that I would keep myself safe, for my dad and he was right, of course. Charlie needed me, more than even he probably realized. So I went to school, to work, did my homework and cooked for Charlie, like a good little girl.'

'I answered when someone asked me something, but only in short, emotionless words. Inside I was truly empty. Until something happened, the only thing I believe that would've been able to snap me out of my state. Also the worst thing I could've ever imagined. I would rather be in that zombie-like state still, if it meant that Charlie was still alive.'

'There was a fire at the station and they lost three men, one of them Charlie. I didn't so much snap out of my state, as finally recognize my own emotions. I broke down. For the first time since he left me in that forest, I cried. But not for him. I cried for my father, whose last memory of his daughter was a broken girl. My dad who died with only hatred in his heart, for the one who held my love and the family I had once called my own.'

'The next several weeks passed in a blur, even before I was changed. The funeral, packing up the house, my mother coming to take me with her to Jacksonville. I remember none of it. I haven't even visited my father's grave, since the funeral. What does that say about me?'

I knew I would be crying if I wasn't in this cursed body and I brought my wet eyes up to look into Jasper's. I begged him to give me some kind of answer. I had eternity ahead of me and yet I couldn't find it in me to travel to that small town, deep in the forests of Washington. Why? Was I really such a horrible person?

It was bad enough that I could no longer cry for my loss, but did the rest of me have to be wrong too? I didn't realize that I had zoned out, until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and a wave of peace come over my shaking body. I hadn't even known that I was sobbing.

'You are not a bad person, Bella. You want to know what that says about you?' I could only nod in response.

'It says that you suffered through immense loss, so much so that you were incapable of visiting the one place that held all of your hidden pain and agony. I personally think that you are a very strong person, to go through what you went through and still find it in you to smile and live. I am proud to know you, Isabella.'

I was shocked by his words. I could tell that he truly meant them and that he did not use his gift to influence me. I didn't realize yet, that from that moment on I would no longer see him as a friend, but a brother, just as I had once hoped he would be some day.

I appreciated his words, really I did, but the guilt could not be erased that easily. I think he knew that as well and he let it go, allowing me to continue. Though we had said that there would be no interruptions, I did not mind this one.

'I was no longer caught in my numb state, but the loss was still so severe that it took me several weeks after moving to Jacksonville, before I noticed that Renee was getting a bit round. It seemed that at the age of 36 she was once again pregnant. I decided to work on my grief, the way any normal person would, so I could help her out when the baby came. Sure she had Phil, but he still traveled a lot.'

'I started seeing a therapist at my mother's insistence and slowly I got better. Soon Renee was as big as a house and two months before my 19th birthday, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I was giving the title of aunt after such a long wait, along with the honor of naming her and I knew instantly what to call her. Elizabeth Charles Dwyer.'

I smiled now, for the first time since I began, thinking about my lovely little sister. Jasper was smiling as well and I had a feeling that he knew exactly where I had gotten the first name from.

It was my way of honoring the mother of my love, while also keeping a part of him with me always. I could look at little Elizabeth and also see his stunning face in my mind. I was hoping it would help make sure that I did not, as he had promised, forget him.

'She was so beautiful and such a happy child. My mother told me that she was a lot like me, when I was her age. I liked that. I had never had anything against being an only child, but I loved being a big sister. Unfortunately disaster wasn't finished with my family just yet and when Elizabeth was six months old, she and I became orphans.' Jasper looked shocked and in pain, but I didn't give him a chance to speak, before I continued.

'Because I was a legal adult, I was given custody of her. We lost the house, I couldn't afford to live there, but found a cute apartment in Florida. We were happy. I had never wanted to be a mother, to raise a child myself, but there was just something about that little girl. For the next year, we were a true family. Until…'

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and took a moment to peer at my companion. He was clearly hanging on to my every word and it was obvious that he knew exactly what was coming. After all, like me and all other vampires, he could smell just how old I was. Calculating the years in his head, he knew my change was coming.

'I was taking night school, so that the teenage girl living next door could babysit, when she came home from school. I was on my way back; it wasn't too far away, so I could walk the short distance. Ever since I had moved to Florida, I had never given much thought to vampires. After all, the sun was a huge part of this state, so why should I worry?'

'I had forgotten about nomads, I guess. I won't go into details, it's not really necessary, but needless to say, three days later I awoke alone. I don't know if he knew that he hadn't killed me or if he just didn't care, but I never saw him again. At first the only thoughts on my mind was my thirst, but as soon as that had been quenched, by animals I might add, all of my thoughts were on one thing. Elizabeth.'

'I knew I couldn't return to her, until I had complete control. So I left, never straying too far, to live in solitude in the woods. I never checked up on her, only going near humans to test my control. When I felt in enough control, 18 months had passed and my little Elizabeth was now 3. I hoped she hadn't forgotten me. I broke into the archives at Child Services and found the name of the orphanage she was in.'

'I was grateful that she hadn't been adopted yet, not wanting the added guilt of taking her from a childless couple. That same night I found her window, opened it up and silently went inside. I was happily surprised when she sat up in bed and called out my name. Not only could she remember me, but also recognize me, through all the changes to my appearance. I nearly cried right there.'

'For the next many years, we lived as you and your family did. Moving every four years or so, keeping up appearances and I continued to feed of off animals in the forest. Elizabeth was 8 when she had too many questions for me and I realized that it was time for her to know the truth. I knew her well enough to know that she would not be scared. She was a lot like me in that sense.'

'We lived in Alaska when it happened, in 2021. Elizabeth was 16 and had grown up to be a very beautiful girl. Where I took after my father, she took after Renee and was looking more and more like her, as the years passed. She had recently gotten her drivers license and was taking her new car for a spin. I was at the house, but still close enough to hear the screech of the brakes and the sound of the crash.'

I was shaking now, all over. Jasper put both hands on my shoulders, but his power wasn't working. I was too far gone for anything right now. I remembered that day so clearly. The crunch of the broken windshield, the blood pouring from such a small body, the frightened look in her eyes when she realized that this was it. She was going to die.

'Somehow I was able to completely ignore the blood, as I sat by her side and took her hand in mine. I was just as scared as she was. I cursed whatever spell had been put on my family, to endure such misery and loss. So many deaths in such a short time. Soon I would be the only one left. Suddenly I saw something in her eyes that scared me even more. Hope.'

'I knew that she was thinking about me, how I had the one thing that could save her. But it wasn't a savior and I didn't want her to think of it that way. As a solution. But I also knew, from past experiences, that she deserved a choice. So this is what I said. Elizabeth, you know the bad and good sides of this life, you also know that the negative far outweigh the positive, but this is up to you. Do you want to go to heaven and be with your parents or do you want to stay here with me?'

Jasper had taken his hands off my shoulders, but was now leaning slightly toward me. I don't think he noticed. Something in his eyes told me that he thought he had figured out her choice. Heaven. After all, she wasn't here anymore. Unfortunately he was wrong. If only he had been right, though. I shouldn't have damned her, my own blood.

'She chose to be changed and I gave her what she asked for.' I ignored his slight shock. 'After three days of agony, for the both of us, she woke up and ended my own living nightmare. She had always been inhumanely beautiful as a human, so you can imagine what it was like after the change. Rosalie would've been very jealous.'

'Even though she knew what to expect, she was still shocked and frightened by her crimson eyes, but it wouldn't be long until they changed color. I didn't know at the time, that hers would never be topaz, like mine once were and like you and your family.'

'So many of my human memories were gone, including the short warning to steer clear of the South. So that's where we went next, hoping that the sunny state of Texas would ensure no run-ins with our kind. I was wrong, of course.'

'Soon we were cornered by one of the armies, claiming we had trespassed. Which we had, but we were unaware of the histories of the South and we told them so. The leader and his second gave us a chance, as long as we stayed with them. I was unsure, until I saw the way Elizabeth looked at one of the newborns. It seemed she had found her mate and so we stayed. I haven't left since.'

'Why did you change your diet?'

The floor had been opened for any questions and he took good advantage of that. It wasn't the best question though and one I hadn't expected him to ask. Anyone else, sure, but Jasper should already know the answer to that one.

'Show of weakness, Jasper. After a few months we were allowed to leave, but Jayden wasn't, Elizabeth's mate. She refused to leave without him and I refused to leave without her, so we stayed. My first kill was the most difficult one, since not even as a newborn had I fed on humans. But it was also a wonderful experience.'

'That first taste of human blood and I doubted ever being able to return to animals. I still do. But after awhile you got used to it, though there was still guilt of course. But I did it all for her. And now… I guess I do it because I can't seem to make myself leave this place. I don't think I could find another place to exist. They accept me here, so I stay and try to make it through each day.'

In a small voice, that should not belong to such a strong and powerful vampire, Jasper whispered to me. 'What happened to Elizabeth, Bella?'

'It was one decade ago and we were fighting Maria's army.' He gasped but I ignored it. For the first time, since that day, I took a painful walk through the memories that would haunt me forever.

'It was the first and so far, only time that we feared for our survival. We knew how strong her army was and how long she had been around. She was, in fact, the last old one in the area. All the other leaders were only 40-50 years old. But we couldn't back down and let them destroy our newborns. I had been the leader for only a few years, but had proved myself. Still I worried. Maria was as powerful as she was cruel and she was really cruel.' Jasper interrupted then and from the look in his eyes, I let him.

'You don't have to paint me a picture of Maria, she is my creator.' Involuntarily I gasped. No wonder his past was so painful, to have someone like her around.

'She was my mentor in a way, for the first almost 100 years of my existence. She loved me for my gift and strength, quickly putting me in charge of the newborns. I was her second, I guess you could say. Until I left. I know her better than you can conceive, Bella, better than I wish I did.'

I decided not to correct him, tell him that he should be using past tense, but it didn't matter. He would soon find out anyway.

'Like most leaders do in battle, I stayed back unless I was needed. On the other side of the field, Maria was doing the same. But she was looking straight at me. After two minutes I was finally able to look away and decided to check on my siblings. Jayden had become my brother after all the years that had passed. I can still remember the ceremony we held, instead of a wedding, as if it were yesterday.'

'After several seconds I had yet to find Elizabeth though and it scared me. Some of Maria's men had forced mine into the forests surrounding us, so I couldn't keep an eye on the all. Before I had time to go looking for my sister and brother though, Maria had me cornered.'

'It was the longest fight of my existence. When I went one way, she was right there waiting. When tried to grab me, I evaded her grip. We were too evenly matched and I hadn't even realized that we were no longer in the field. There was no sound of fighting but ours, proving just how far away we had gotten.'

'That's when it struck me. She didn't care about her army; she had set this up so she could get her hands on me. Why, I still don't know but I do know that that was the case. Try as I may, I couldn't find a way in, nor could she, but then something happened that changed the battle completely. We fought our way into a different, smaller clearing where two burning pyres stood.'

'The scents of the still burning vampires were impossible not to catch. That's when rage took over. Maria's men had killed my family and she was going to pay. And pay she did. Never have I ever been so vicious, purposely prolonging the fight, so I could cause her as much pain as possible. I dismembered her, one limb at a time. Starting with her fingers, then toes, ears, nose, lower arms, upper arms, ankles, thighs, torso and finally her head came off and rolled to the ground.'

'I toyed with the thought of putting her back together, just so I could do it again, but decided against it. I quickly burned her remains and left the field. I couldn't watch the other pyres any longer. Since that day, I've been lost. Until you came.'

I let out a deep breath and lifted my head, to look him in the eyes. I didn't know how he would take the news of me killing his creator, it could go either way. He looked very shocked, but that was the only emotion that there was room for in his features. I went over the emotions I was feeling, trying to see if he had unknowingly sent his to me. But I didn't think so.

I wasn't feeling shocked, so I felt that I could rule that out as an option. I waited quite impatiently for him to snap back to reality. A part of me was very frightened that he wouldn't take this well. I had just gotten him back and therefore gotten a part of myself back, I couldn't lose him now, not over something like that. Please, I pleaded to him in my mind, don't hate me.

Finally he seemed to come back to the present, but he still didn't speak a single word. Gracefully and silently he rose from his place on the ground and slowly began to walk towards the broken windows of the warehouse. I worried that I had upset him, but he eased my emotions, by finally speaking. His voice was low though and held a lot of pain.

'Y'know, I always wondered what had happened to Maria. Was she still here or had she moved on? It never occurred to me that she might be dead. Truly dead. I guess since she trained me, that I couldn't imagine anyone taking her out. Guess I was wrong.' He said the last part with a short, harsh and sarcastic laugh. I didn't know how to translate it.

'She taught me much, but it was all about pain, causing it and accepting it. I thought for a long time that I loved her, that she was my one true love. Until I realized that she was only using me and would easily discard me, if someone more powerful came along. So I left, brokenhearted, until I met… Alice.' Whispering the last word, my once best friend's name, I knew it was time. He was going to tell me his story.

'It was 20 years ago, two days ago was the anniversary. We were living in a small town, just outside New York. Emmett had finally managed to convince us all to play baseball, even Edward came along though he only watched. Things hadn't been the same since we left you, but they were getting better. Alice hadn't had any visions and we were sure it was because you had moved on and was living your life.' The irony was not lost on me.

'We were in the middle of a game and our spirits were high, when something happened. Alice must've been so busy looking for Edward's future, making sure he didn't make any plans to go to Italy that she didn't see it coming.'

'Everything was gone. Every single sense, every instinct. I can't tell you how long we were gone, because I couldn't feel any emotions. It was as if no time had passed, when we were once more looking upon the field. It took me awhile to shake the terrifying emptiness I had felt, before I realized two things. The moon was in the place where the sun had been hiding behind clouds, last time I checked. And I couldn't find Alice.'

'A horrified gasp from Esme made me look toward the other end of the field and that's when I saw the same thing that you would see one decade later. Twin pyres, no longer burning, holding the ashes of Alice and Edward.'

I couldn't speak, think, it didn't even feel like I was existing. His voice was completely emotionless, as he told his own tale. After everything I had been through, it was hard to imagine someone topping my tale of woe, but he succeeded. So now I had not only lost my sister and brother, but also my best friend and the man I would always love. The only man I would ever love, in that way.

One whole hour passed, Jasper still standing by the window, me still cross-legged on the ground, before I finally pulled out. One thought, one question was still on my mind, but I wasn't sure if he was up to answering. I decided to take my chance and ask him anyway. No harm in that.

'What about the rest of the family, Jasper?' My voice was only a whisper and I wondered if he had even heard me, until he finally turned around, still not looking at me.

'I don't know, actually. After hours in the field, I couldn't stand there any longer. I walked human pace back to the house, but they weren't even behind me. I was going to assess the situation, like the solder I'll always be, but everything changed when I walked into our room.'

'The cheery wallpaper, the large walk-in closet, everything reminded me of her. Instantly I turned around and ran out of the house. I didn't stop running until I was deep in Mexico, where I hid myself away in a small, abandoned room, far away from any civilization. I stayed there, not moving, not thinking, not even breathing, right up until two days ago.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never thought that a family as strong and loving as the Cullen's would fall apart, but it seemed that it had. I don't think any of them ever realized that Alice and Edward were the glue, holding them together. Not that it wouldn't be just as sad, losing any of the others, but to be honest I don't think the family would've split, had it been anyone else.

Of course, Jasper had been the first to leave, so he may also be the only one, but I had my doubts. Suddenly I wondered how Esme was doing. She was the most loving mother I had ever met; surely the loss of her two children would be completely devastating. I wished for her to be here right now, so I could comfort her, though I wouldn't know what to say. What do you say to someone, when they have lost their reason for existence?

As I tried to find the answer I wasn't sure existed, Jasper made his way slowly back to my side. Just as gracefully he sat back down next to me, though he was closer this time. I realized why as he put his arms around me, for the first time ever. He didn't have to worry about the closeness; I was no longer a threat to his self control.

It wasn't until I felt his soft arms around me that I realized I was sobbing. It was almost exactly like the time Edward and his family had left. I was numb. This time, however, I wasn't sure if I would ever feel anything again. Vampires can't pass out, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a sort of black out. I went deep underneath the blackness of my mind, wondering if I would ever resurface.

* * *

**Authors Note: **That was that, hope you enjoyed it. Next up, another chapter showing Bella's leadership, but also showing some changes in her personality. It really helps to have Jasper around I think :D

Enjoy and remember to review, if you want the next chapter fast xD


	4. Waking From A Sleepless State

**Authors Note: **Here is the long awaited 3rd chapter xD. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Waking From A Sleepless State

* * *

**July 25****th****, 2060  
****Laurel, Texas**

* * *

If not for Jasper, surely I would never have come out of my vampire catatonia. He wouldn't allow it though, he knew what it was like. After 20 years to himself, he made it very clear that he did not want to be alone again. He needed me. So we made a pact, as the brother and sister we now were, tied together through our losses. It would be the two of us, against the world, or at least our world. Whenever one of us would be slipping into their own bubble of sadness, the other would pull them out. We would be there for each other, the only thing we really could do. But it was worth a try.

Two days had passed and the others had not returned yet. I was getting worried, so Jasper volunteered to go looking for them, while I stayed behind in case they came back. Amazing how I could make us sound like two terrified parents. I was scared that he would disappear as well, so only when he had promised to move heaven and hell to return, did I let him go. It had been two hours and still no sign. That's when I heard a sound. It was faint but it was there. Feet, several of them, running toward the warehouse. My instincts were tightly wound, until I smelled the now familiar scent of my brother. I sighed in relief, realizing that the other feet belonged to my newborns. They were okay.

They all calmly walked through the large doors of the warehouse and my relief was clearly written on my face. That was when I realized that I truly did care about their well-being. They weren't just pawns, as I had first thought. Of course, I didn't know them and probably wouldn't care about them all, if I took the time. But I realized that I **wanted** to know them. Where they came from, how they felt being in this new world, how the fighting and killing made them feel. Obviously I couldn't do that with the newer ones, they were far too instinctual for me to get anything out of them, but the older ones. I smiled as I made this decision and saw my brother giving me a questioning glance. I only told him with my eyes and emotions, that I would tell him later.

'Where have you been?'

I tried to put as much cruelty in my voice as possible, not wanting them to hear the relief in it as well. I knew I had changes to make, but now was not the time and it could not be done overnight. Jasper did not look bewildered over my reaction and it seemed he had translated my emotions perfectly. I crossed my arms over my chest and approached Tomas, the oldest newborn in my army. He stepped back a bit, before he realized that I was not angry with him, but rather waiting for an answer. He looked around him, but no one was willing to help. It seemed he finally realized that it was him, who would explain their behavior to me.

'My apologies, General, we felt you might need some privacy. We knew how much Lt. Jordan meant to you.'

'Silence.' I waited until I was satisfied with the lack of breathing in the room, except for Jasper and I. 'You will not stand here and assume to know me at all. Furthermore, Jordan does not deserve that title any longer, after his unforgivable betrayal. Which brings me to my final question. Is he taken care of?'

This time I did not look toward Tomas alone, but all of them. It was, after all, not fair to single out one individual, when this was an army. They really had not done anything wrong, but I could not show weakness. A leader never could and I knew that at least Jasper understood that.

'Yes General. It was quick, though he did not deserve that. Where is Lucy, if I may ask?'

'Of course you may. Lucy did not wish to stay, after learning of another way to exist. She has left us, to go to a family that will be able to give her what she wants. Now there will be no more talk of that, unless you wish to leave as well. I won't keep you.' I waited for a few seconds, but no one spoke up. I was satisfied. 'Now, go back to your training, I have a feeling we will need it, as soon as news of Grady's demise, reaches the rest of the state.'

With that, I gestured to Jasper and together we ran out into the forest. Though I had recently hunted, the stress of the past couple of days had gotten to me and I needed to release some hidden emotions. I didn't want my companion to suffer through too much pain. I wondered slightly if Jasper was going to be joining our diet, when I remembered his words to Lucy. So without asking him, I turned for the sweet scents of the city nearby and heard his low footsteps following. Yes, I was going to make changes within my newborns, but for now I would simply enjoy the slight happiness, that Jasper's return had brought me. I pushed all thoughts of those horrible deaths years ago, out of my mind and focused on the future. Maybe existence didn't have to be so bad, after all.

* * *

**April 16****th****, 2062  
****Laurel, Texas**

* * *

Things were a lot better now, than they were two years ago. My brother and I were closer than even we thought possible and could hold entire conversations without speaking a word aloud. He had been smiling a lot more lately, even laughing at times. I knew that the loss of Alice would always stay with him, but at least I had helped prove that he could move on and be happy, for her and for himself.

We spoke of our lost loved ones often. Every time we went hunting, we would find a secluded place afterward and spend the whole night talking. Laughing and crying along with the other, while we exchanged stories. This was the happiest I had been, since Elizabeth was still with me and I owed it all to my loving brother.

I had also made some changes within my own men. They were no longer discarded, when they reached their one year mark. The strongest and smartest, sometimes gifted, stayed to help keep order between the recently changed, while the rest were free to go, with their lives intact and find their place in the world somewhere else.

They still had to stay for the first year though, I wasn't that big of a saint. I had met some amazing people, after I finally let myself open up to others. Even though some of them had moved on, I still called them my friends and was sure that I would someday see them again. After all, we had eternity to meet up.

Janey was a quirky girl, 20 when she was changed, like myself. She was born in 2042 in Maryland and joined us last year. She had been on vacation with her family, when one of my newborns came across her scent. I was sorry that she was taken from her happy life, but she was a good sport. She made the best of a bad situation and was a talented fighter. She recently passed her one year mark and had decided to stay. She was very fond of both me and Jasper, so she wanted to be where we were. She hadn't found love among the troops, but there were newborns coming in often, so maybe she would get lucky one day. She was a sweet girl and I only wanted the best for her.

Tomas was a bit older. He had been a newborn back when Jasper first arrived and the first one I had befriended after my breakdown. Tomas was born in a small, Mexican town not far away from the border. He was a handsome man, with an olive tint to his skin, due to his heritage. He also had the whitest teeth, the first thing I noticed about him, since he was always smiling. While he had also chosen to stay of his own free will, I wasn't sure we would've survived without him. He had a very useful gift, one we didn't find out about, until two months before his one year mark. Tomas had the power to freeze. He could only do it on one person or vampire at a time, but it was still very useful. It had come in handy many times and saved my life twice so far. I was definitely thankful that he chose to stay.

Finally there was Mark and Laurie. They were mates and the amazing part was that they had dated while human as well. Not something often heard of in our world. Mark was 23 when he was changed 5 months ago and Laurie was 21, changed the same day of course. They weren't sure yet what they would do when their newborn time was up, but I was sure that they would know when it came to that. They still had 7 months, after all.

Laurie, like Tomas, was gifted. Hers wasn't mental though, so she had a lot of fun using it on me. The thought alone makes me grumble and if Jasper were here, surely he would know what I was thinking about. Laurie was a chameleon. Only she could use it on others as well. It wasn't an illusion, otherwise it wouldn't have worked on me, it was the real thing. The first time she had used it on me, she had made me blend into the background, of course, and scared the life out of Jasper, no pun intended. She had a mask on but of course couldn't fool my brother, the empath. He had been very stern with her and only I could tell that he was laughing on the inside.

Those four where the only ones still around, but there was still two more. Jackie and Troy, another couple. Unlike Mark and Laurie however, they had fallen in love here, meeting after the change. Jackie was a few months older than Troy. I didn't know where they were living, after they left us three months ago. They weren't going to be vegetarians like Lucy, no one had made that choice since her, but they still wanted to leave the cruelty of the Southern wars. None of them had powers, but they were strong fighters and we were sorry to see them go. But more than that, they were friends.

Troy and Jasper enjoyed playful wrestling, something I knew my brother missed since there was no Emmett anymore. While they were busy with that, Jackie and I would be in the forest, simply walking and talking. Very peaceful. It had been such a short time since they left and yet I missed them already.

'Thinking of our friends, sis?'

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see my brother, with an amusing smile on his face. I felt the urge to give him the finger, but knew it wasn't necessary, since he could read the urge on my face. He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. I had never been as ridiculous as when my brother was around. I reached out my hand like a small, human child and allowed him to pull me on to my feet. I followed him out of the woods, until we reached the warehouse. I could hear sounds of fighting from inside and offered Jasper a questioning look. What was going on in there? It did not sound like playful wrestling.

'Remember how we couldn't find Corey the last couple of nights?' I only nodded. Corey was almost at his one year mark, so we hadn't gone looking for him. Surely he was old enough to take care of himself. 'Well it turns out that he didn't return, because he had broken a rule. He changed someone under the age that's permitted.'

I felt a small bubble of anger inside me, but didn't let it surface, not until I had all the facts. What I couldn't understand was, if Corey was so ashamed of his wrongdoing why had he brought the newborn back here? I was sure I would get that answer soon, as Jasper and I entered the large factory. All of my newborns were pressed against the wall, except for Laurie who came running, the second we walked through the doors. She had a frightened look on her face. I left her with my brother, so I could go further in and survey the situation.

In the middle of the floor, a few feet from a terrified Corey, stood a young girl, crouched and ready to pounce at any given moment. I had a lot of experience in dealing with newborns, even those as new as her, so I slowly approached, making sure to make noise so she wouldn't think I was sneaking up on her. I knew that if this came to a fight, it would be purely for the purpose of self-preservation. Other than the girl in front of me, the youngest here was three months old and in almost complete control, thanks to his gentle spirit.

I waited until her eyes fell on me and she let out a low growl. I let out my own, only mine was laced with authority. She whimpered and backed away when she heard it.

'What is your name, young one?'

She looked to Corey, as if asking for permission. Unfortunately he was now looking at me, with pleading eyes. He knew that the worst punishment in my army was being kicked out of the state, but he liked it here. He was slightly smaller than Emmett and truly enjoyed the thrill of the fight. He didn't want to leave. Realizing that she wasn't going to get her creator's attention, she turned her eyes back to me. I softened my face, so she would be more inclined to answer my question. I suddenly wondered if she had even been explained what she was now. If not, I would be severely disappointed in Corey. Finally she opened her lips and something other than a growl came out.

'My name is Miranda, Madam.'

I tried to ignore Jasper behind me, stifling a laugh at her word. Did I look old enough to be a Madam? I let it go, not wanting to come off as a cruel leader.

I stepped closer to the young girl and crouched, in a friendly way, in front of her. She had collapsed onto the floor and was sitting still, her arms wrapped around her legs. When I came so close I could breathe on her, she stiffened and I could see her fighting her natural instincts to growl at me. She knew I was the one you listened to around here and was in fact handling it all very well. I took an inconspicuous sniff and estimated that she had woken maybe three hours ago. Poor girl, this must be terribly confusing for her.

'Miranda, my name is Bella, but that is for my friends. You can refer to me as General, just like the others you see here. And no more Madam business. How old are you?'

'15, ma.. General.'

'Good girl. Now why don't I make some quick introductions.' I waited for her nod and then gently took her arm and pulled her to her feet. Then, I began to introduce the highest standing, while pointing them out.

'That is Jasper. You will refer to him as General as well and if you are approaching the both of us, I am General Swan and he is General Whitlock, understand?' My voice was gentle but the order came through loud and clear. Once again she simply nodded.

'That is Janey and Tomas, the only ones other than me and General Whitlock who are no longer newborns. The others can introduce themselves and explain the rules, along with any other questions you may have. I hope you find your place here, Miranda.'

With that I turned around, left her in the care of the others, made sure Jasper was keeping her calm and then pulled Corey outside with me.

'What were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible. Have I not made the rules very clear?'

I crossed my arms over my chest and placed an angered mask over my features. I wanted an explanation, he wasn't getting out of this one. Not only did he change someone without my consent, but he broke the rules by changing someone so young. Ever since I had been made leader, almost 20 years ago, I had made sure that they all understood this particular rule. Since then it had only been broken twice.

The first time was with Lucy and almost three years later, it happened again. I was thinking that my behavior these past few years may have made them think me soft. If so, I had to take some drastic measures, to earn back their respect and fear. We are constantly at war and this is supposed to be an army, not camping with friends. I was not their buddy, I was their boss and they would do well to remember that.

'Yes, General, the rules were very clear, but I just couldn't resist. She was too beautiful and she smelled so delicious.'

I had to admit that Miranda was a very stunning girl and surely many of the girls in the warehouse were seething at the moment. Her waist long golden curls, her fair skin, even fairer than our kind and the girlish features of her exquisite face. But that still wasn't an excuse. Neither was the scent.

Maybe this was the time to tell him the fairytale of the vampire who met a girl and resisted the massive urge to tear out her throat. I would've laughed at the thought, if I wasn't so angry with Corey at the moment. How could he be so careless?

'That is not an excuse Corey. I should just have you leave us, right this minute.' I could see he was about to protest vehemently, so I put up a hand to stop him. I was just about to tell him that I wasn't going to do that, when I recalled my previous thought. I couldn't have the newborns thinking I was weak.

'I'm sorry Corey but you knew very well what the rules were, along with the consequences and you are just going to have to live with them. I will wait 5 seconds and if I can so much as still smell you, I will signal General Whitlock, are we clear?'

His eyes widened in fear, at the thought of Jasper's special punishment and by the time 4 seconds had passed, his scent had disappeared along with him. Hopefully he would stay away, or I would have to call on my brother, something neither of us enjoyed doing. I sighed deeply and felt a comforting presence behind me. I turned back toward the warehouse and sure enough, there he was. Jasper quickly crossed the distance and put a hand on my shoulder. As much as I could use a good brotherly hug right now, we could never show weakness around the newborns, especially now.

'Are you okay, sis?'

'Yeah, fine, I just hate that I had to do that. I don't know how Miranda will react when she realizes that her creator is gone.'

'She'll be fine. You were fine and you didn't have what she has.' At my questioning look, he smirked and answered me. 'Us, Bella, she has us and the other newborns. In no time she will have made friends and Corey will have been forgotten. Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles.' He laughed and started to pull me back inside.

He was right of course, except the part about the wrinkles. Miranda would be fine and in the long run, probably better off. I got out of my brother's grip, dancing around him as he tried to capture me. I ran for the woods so the newborns would not hear our laughter, but as soon as we were out of earshot, I let all of my inhibitions go. My bell-like giggle traveled to my brother and he joined me with his own, beautiful laugh. His eyes were glinting with happiness and I knew mine were the same.

As he chased me through the trees and brushes, I realized with a smile that we were going to be okay. There would always be a hole in our hearts, where our lost ones once lived, but we were no longer drowning in misery. As I allowed myself to be caught, I gave my brother a blinding smile and knew he was thinking the same as me. Finally, we were completely happy and nothing would ever ruin it.

* * *

**April 16****th****, 2062  
Unknown Location**

A sinister smirk was firmly placed on the vampire's features, watching the ruthless execution in the small field. Soon the wait would be over and the world would finally be conquered. All there was left now, was to gather forces and lay in waiting.

Soon everyone would look upon this army and tremble.


	5. Startling Discoveries From The Deep Abys

**Author's Note: **Now we finally get to see another view. No more Bella for at least a chapter, maybe more. Let's check up on one of the Cullen's, shall we? :D

* * *

Startling Discoveries From The Deep Abyss

* * *

**September 18****th****, 2069  
****London, England**Try as I might, I could not ignore the joyous couples surrounding me, at every turn. Whenever I would close my eyes, I would see her beautiful face. Her caramel locks around her soft features, the love and compassion in her golden eyes. The smile that is just for me and the pride she has for our children. Every day I wonder where she is, how she is doing, how much pain she is in. I am sure that I cannot even begin to imagine, the amounts of agony piercing her very soul, though I am not without my own sorrow. My loving son, the first in my family. I can clearly see his face in my mind as well, along with my daughter, who always had a smile on her face. How could our lives go so wrong?

* * *

Suddenly another image enters my mind and I try not to cry out in more pain. How could I have forgotten about her, my other daughter. I can't help but wonder where she is now. Does she have a family of her own? Beautiful chocolate haired children? Grandchildren perhaps? She is not even aware of the shift in the world, of the ones who are lost. I feel a small ounce of relief, that she is not forced to feel the sorrow that we feel. Knowledge is not always divine. I spend almost every moment of my existence, wishing for ignorance. To not know that I have lost my world, my mate, my family. How blissful life would be, were that possible. Instead I am forced to go through life, in monotone.

I sit here, in this beautiful park, on a secluded bench, night after night. Waiting out the time, before I start a new day of endless work. There is no reprieve from the pain, the memories. In my mind I do not see the images of laughter and joy, I see the last hours before my family parted ways. I sit on the wooden bench, staring not at the children playing or the couples walking hand in hand, but the singed field where my world was changed forever. A deep sigh escapes my cold lips and I slowly rise from my seat. It is time for yet another pointless day, of broken bones, car accidents and abused women. I no longer see reason in my work, but I have to do something to escape from my own thoughts.

Slower than even a human pace, I make my way to the black Mercedes, parked at the end of the large park. It is my home and besides my few clothing, my only possession. I drive to a deserted area near the woods, change into my hospital apparel and make my way to one of the two places I work. Sitting in my car in the parking lot, I wait for the minute hand to move, so I can enter the automatic doors of my own personal hell on earth. My pale hands are tightly fisted around the black steering wheel, as I take in many deep, unnecessary breaths, trying in vain to calm myself. No longer am I seen, by my co-workers, as a respected doctor, nor do the nurses send me longing looks. Here and now, I am simply known as the eccentric and slightly frightening doctor, whose whole life is his work. How right they all are.

Finally I unbuckle my seatbelt, a habit I can't seem to shake, and make my way through the doors, ignoring the stares from patients and employees. Only when I am behind the closed door of my private office, do I allow myself to let the mask of indifference fall. Slumping down in my black chair, I no longer see the desk in front of me, nor the piles of paperwork cluttering the wood. I am once again in the past, as I feel the wetness in my eyes, that will never fall. My wife, my children, my family. Lost forever. What did we do, to deserve such misery?

* * *

**September 19****th****, 2069  
****London, England**

* * *

The automatic doors close behind me, with hardly a sound. I carry my briefcase to my car and thank whoever is listening, for getting through yet another day. As I close the trunk and prepare to drive to the same park as every night, something catches my attention. For the first time in almost 3 decades, I feel one specific emotion. Shock. The scent is undeniable and very familiar, but having been alone for so long, it takes me a while to place it. It is not one of my family, of that I am sure. Nor is it any of my cousins from Alaska. So who? All I know, at this point, is that I have met this vampire before. I make my way to the edge of the street, hoping it is not a malevolent presence.

The closer I get, the louder the voice becomes. But there is only one scent, so how can there be a conversation? Maybe whoever it is, is speaking on a cell phone. Just because I no longer have any need for such a gadget, doesn't mean the rest of the world agrees with me. When I am only a few feet from the presence, I take in a deep breath along with the scent. Had my misery not been so strong, I would've smiled, as I finally identified the visitor. I turned the corner of the small alley and surveyed my company. But what where they doing in this part of the UK? I did not think that they ever left their home and especially without the rest of their coven. Finally my old friend notices that she is no longer alone and turns to me with a smile that I wish I could return.

'Carlisle old friend, it has been too long.'

'Hello Siobhan.'

Her large, voluptuous form moves my way and I am engulfed in a warm hug. The smile on her face tells me that she is unaware of my painful past. I do not wish to be the one to inform her, but it seems unavoidable. Surely she will ask about my family, the one that no longer exists.

'How are you, friend? How are those lovely children of yours? And my dear Esme, I hope she is doing splendid.'

I knew it was coming, though I had wished deeply for my knowledge to be mistaken, for once. It seemed Siobhan finally noticed the endless pool of sadness, that was my golden eyes. Her own crimson orbs filled with sympathy for whatever had made me this way and she waited patiently for me to talk. Though I did not know how to say it out loud, I knew I should. Siobhan and her coven had been such good friends to me in the past and she deserved to know the truth. Maybe she would have some answers as to how I was supposed to go on existing.

'I am sorry, old friend, but there is no longer any family left.'

And so I told her my story. I told her about that fateful day in the barren field, the mysterious haze that had stopped us from witnessing the deaths of my children, the sudden disappearance of first my son, then my wife and finally my other son and daughter. How I came back to an empty home and then my decision to come here and try my best to move on. I even found myself telling her that I had not succeeded and that I didn't know how it could ever be possible for me to move forward. All my previous hope was lost, like me and I couldn't see even a shimmer of light, at the end of the now endless tunnel.

'I'm so sorry, old friend. I can not even imagine the pain you are going through. I wish there was something I could do, to help. All I can say though, is that you just have to keep trying. You have such a beautiful heart, Carlisle and I am sure that one day you will find your happiness again. Do not forget that although your family is not one anymore, there are still your wife and three children out there, in the world. They are not gone forever and someday fate will bring you back together, I am sure.'

I felt very grateful for her words, though I was not sure how much they would help in the long run. I thought about asking her to picture a happy ending, but without her having faith in her own ability, I was not sure how much it would work. She was adamant that she was not gifted and I could not understand how she could not see it herself. But I bit my tongue and simply allowed her to continue to try and comfort my broken soul. I was now more sure than ever, of the existence of our kind's souls. I could not stand to think of Edward and Alice, being anywhere but heaven, looking down on us. How disappointed they must be in us, to see how we are all scattered to the winds. I felt a rare bout of shame and left those depressing thoughts, returning to the present. I had not even heard the ringing, but here Siobhan stood, phone to her ear and a terrified look on her face. What had happened?

'Siobhan, is everything alright?'

The terrified look on her face only intensified, as she slowly lowered her hand to her side and dropped the phone on the hard ground. There was no doubt that she was in shock and I was a bit frightened about what may have been able to scare her so. Finally her eyes found mine and there was a pain in them, that I unfortunately recognized. Only one word rang in my mind, as I watched her slowly back away toward the edge of the forest. No. She seemed to feel the same way as me, because only one whispered word left her lips, as she began to run.

'Maggie.'

My shock was not as severe as it could've been, since a part of me had been expecting this. Why should I be the only one to suffer, I thought grimly, hoping that there was still hope for the young girl, who I cared for so. Maggie was as sweet as she was beautiful and like my own children, she did not deserve such a fate. I could see her now, in the memories of my mind. Her stunning scarlet curls, bouncing off her beautiful face. Her playful crimson eyes and the love she clearly had for her family. I knew the pain of losing a child and could only pray that Siobhan and Liam would not have to endure the same. The world could not be so cruel.

I followed in my friend's footsteps, knowing I would not get an answer yet. She was too far gone in her own shock to even know that I am behind her. I was sure that my presence was not a factor in her mind and it did not bother me. I was sure that we were running towards Liam, who would have the answers we both sought. If only I had not lost myself in thought, back in the alley, I would've heard the other side of the conversation and might have been able to help my friend. All I could do now was run as fast as my legs would carry me and hope for the best. I was about to be severely disappointed.

One second later than Siobhan, I burst through the trees into an open field. Immediately I was hit with images of my own past, in such a place. Only in place of the two pyres and my own family, was Liam standing shock still, next to one single, small burning pyre. I did not have to ask to know who had been lost tonight. I stayed at the edges of the trees, giving my friends some privacy in their loss. My lips were turned down in an endless frown and my own burning heart went out to the two lovers, who had been given the same fate as myself. I couldn't understand how this kept happening. Suddenly a new thought entered my mind and I felt foolish for not considering this before. I had been in too much pain to let myself think about that day in details, but the facts were clear as day now. Before the haze there were no one in the area, no scents, no sounds and it was the same after. But someone had killed my children. And I was beginning to think that it was the same someone who had been here tonight. But who would do such a thing?

'Carlisle.'

I looked up to see Liam standing in front of me, his sobbing mate in his embrace. I realized that Siobhan must have, at some point, told him my story, as I looked into his pained eyes, that also held deep sympathy and understanding for me. I never wanted anyone else to understand my pain, not if it meant that they had to go through the same loss. How I once more wished for the gift of time, so I could change what was and make my own world a better place to exist. I offered him a sad smile, letting him know how sorry I was for what had happened. Now the world was not only without Alice and Edward, but Maggie as well. How many more losses would our world suffer, before it ended? Would it be our turn next? All of these horrible questions swam in my mind, as I followed behind my friends. I did not know where they were leading me, but I was not ready yet to be alone again. Anything was better than the last 29 years of my existence.

10 minutes passed, as we ran through the city, unbeknownst to the humans around us. I kept my eyes on the ground the entire time, using my sense of smell to follow after the others. When I finally looked up, as they stopped in front of me, I saw that they had taken me to a small, abandoned building. I realized that they must have something they wish to discuss with me and they did not want to stay one second longer, in that field. Maybe this was it, then. Perhaps they had the answers I sought and if not, surely three were better than one. We could search the world together, for someone who did know. These thoughts brought new hope to me, as I entered the small room with my old friends. As soon as the door was shut behind me, Liam turned and began speaking, while looking directly at me. His features were grave and very serious.

'Carlisle, Siobhan told me what you said. That haze sounds identical to the one I was caught in, just a few short hours ago. I had been hunting with Maggie, who had caught the scent of a few humans in the woods. When I returned to consciousness, only the pyre was left in her place, along with the soft scent of her, informing me of what had happened. It is simply too big of a coincidence. We need to figure out who have taken our family from us and make them stop, before more lose the ones they love.'

Very few times in my friendship with the Irish coven, had I heard Liam speak and always was it a few words. This was the longest speech I had ever heard and I knew it was the loss of his daughter that brought him out of hiding. He was right, of course. Someone needed to put a stop to this. I have never been fond of violence and have always tried to find a diplomatic route instead, but I wasn't sure that was possible this time. They hadn't even tried to speak with us, they had only come into our presence, killed our family members and then left, with not even a scent to follow. There had to be a reason that they did not want to be seen. They knew what they were doing was wrong.

'I agree, Liam. I think that the first order of business, is to find out if others like us have suffered a loss lately. We need to speak to those we know in the world and even if they have not gone through what we have, they may have the information we seek.'

'Very well, old friend, this is what we will do. However, I do not believe that we should part ways, there is strength in numbers, after all.'

Siobhan was the one to speak and I quickly realized that Liam had said all he was going to, for now. His mate was back to being the one to take charge and I could see the complete determination in her eyes. I was sure it was mirrored in my own. We were going to find answers and we were going to find them fast. The culprits would not escape the punishment they deserved.

'Where do we begin, Siobhan?'

'Carlisle old friend, pack your bags, we are going to Egypt.'

* * *

**September 23****rd****, 2069  
****Karmuri, Egypt**

* * *

It had been decades since I had been in Egypt, but not much had changed. This was the one place I had been, where the worry of exposure was the most severe. The sun burned brightly over the land, for several hours of the day, there were hardly ever any clouds and even rarer was rain. So it took us longer than usual to make it to our destination, as we had to keep waiting for night fall. But now was the moment. I did not know that Siobhan had met the Egyptians before, but then I had not spoken to either of the coven's in years. Soon she informed me that she had caught a scent and we both agreed that it was Tia. Why her mate, the wonderful Benjamin, was not with her was a puzzle and the potential answer frightened us all.

When we were only a few miles from Tia, we slowed down slightly, so as not to scare the poor girl. I wasn't sure if she would recognize our scents, so we gave her some time. Soon we were standing in front of the girl and we instantly had our answers. The sadness in her eyes was once more hard to ignore. They had gotten to Benjamin, as well. A sudden thought came to me, but I chose to keep it to myself, until a later moment. Now wasn't the time, this young girl needed us. I may have lost my beloved children and my mate may be somewhere else in the world than by my side, but this was different. Tia had lost her mate, to death and I knew that the only one who could sympathize would be my son, Jasper. I could not even imagine living in a world where my mate did not exist. My loving Esme may not be around, but at least I can find comfort in the knowledge that she is still in this world, that she still exists.

'Oh Tia, dear, I am so sorry.'

I watched as Siobhan engulfed the sobbing girl in a loving embrace and I knew that she was giving all of the love that Maggie wasn't around to receive, to Tia. No one needed it more now, than her. Liam and myself stood a few feet away, not wishing to crowd the emotional display in front of us. I gave them some time and instead went into my thoughts, trying to figure out who would do such a thing to its own kind. I quickly ruled out the Volturi, they were not the kindest vampires but they had been good leaders, for a long time and succeeded in keeping order in our world. I was not sure who else there were. The Romanians had a grudge against the brothers, but what would they gain from this? The final conclusion I could come to, was that it was someone new. That was the scariest thought of them all. How would we find someone, we didn't know existed?

'Do you think you could tell us what happened, dear?'

It seems I left my worried mind, just in time. Tia had calmed down, if only a little and the two women had moved closer to Liam and I. Tia offered us a watery smile and nodded at Siobhan. She took a deep breath and soon she was painting us a familiarly terrifying picture. We had all been through this, after all.

'It was another one of those days, Amun was shouting at Benja. He took my hand and ran with me. I could tell he needed a break from his creator. It was a night like any others, at first. We were on our way back from the city, running over the rough terrain, when it happened.' She tried to keep the sobs at bay, as she finished her tale. 'Suddenly everything went dark, but it only lasted a second. When the world returned, Benjamin was no longer at my side. Instead his body was burning in front of me, gone forever.'

My fears were cemented, it was exactly the same as Liam and my owns experience. The debilitating haze, where nothing lived, not even nothingness. But what or who could do such a thing. It had to the gift of one of our kind, but something that powerful couldn't possibly be kept secret for long. That one single thought gave me hope, though it was not much. I heard Siobhan question Tia about Amun and Kebi. This I was interested in as well. I knew that Amun did not care for his young protégé, he was but a weapon against any who may threaten him and his mate. He would only mourn the loss of his weapon and nothing more.

'They do not know and I am afraid to be the one to inform them. What if Amun takes it out on me? Though I do not know how I will go on without my Benja, I know that he would have wanted me to keep existing and for him, I will do just that. Though how, I do not know.'

'That is simple, dear. You, are coming with us.'

From the tone of Siobhan's voice, I knew that she would allow no disagreement, but I do not think that neither Liam or myself would have denied her that anyway. The poor girl needed a home, a good and loving one, unlike the one she came from and we needed someone to dole our love to. In my mind, it was the perfect solution. So together, the four of us left the desert, not knowing where the future would take us. But it did not matter, as long as we stuck together, I was sure we would be alright.

* * *

**September 25****th****, 2069  
****Amazonian Jungle**

* * *

'Do not worry, young one, it will all be better. We will find those who are responsible and then you can have your peace.'

I watched silently, as Kachiri held Tia in her arms, comforting her even through her own grief. We had barely made it to the home of my three friends, before the terrible news of Zafrina's death, reached us. Kachiri and Senna were handling it better than expected, but that could be for the sake of Tia. They had quickly become enamored with the sweet girl and were now putting her loss before their own. The six of us were sitting in a small circle, in the large home of the two women, high up in the trees of the jungle. I knew that now was as good a time as any, to discuss my theory, so I cleared my throat and waited for their attention to fall on me.

'I may have a theory.'

'Yes, Carlisle?' Siobhan questioned me. She was not the most patient woman in the world, I thought with a small smile.

'So far, these are the ones that have been taken from the world, as far as we know. Alice, Edward, Maggie, Benjamin and Zafrina. What do all of those loved ones, have in common?'

A gasp came from Senna, though Kachiri was the one to answer.

'They were all gifted, unlike the rest of us.' I looked at Siobhan, but did not speak up. If she did not believe in her power, then it made sense that no one would target her. 'But why? Why go after the powerful? Why kill them? Do you have a theory on this as well, Carlisle?'

'Yes, I do actually. Imagine yourselves wanting to rule over our world. How would you go about that? Take out the ones that would be most likely to stop you, of course. I have thought of this often in the last few days, and only this makes any sense to me.'

I waited as they all took in what I had said. The thought had first come to me, when we had met up with Tia and now I had had time to truly think it through. No matter which way I turned it, I could find no other explanation, to the somewhat random killings. My children had never met Benjamin, Maggie or Zafrina, so the only connection I could find was their powers. Though it made me wondered why Jasper had survived. I was happy he had, even without his presence he was still my son, but it was still strange. Perhaps his gift was not seen as something powerful enough to hurt them, as the others were. Or perhaps they did not know that he was gifted. After all, his empathy was much more subtle than mindreading and foresight.

'I think you are right, old friend.'

It was Siobhan who finally spoke and there was horror in her tone. That our children, our loved ones, had been taken from us, purely because they were born into this world, different than the rest of us. I agreed with her, as well as the others in the circle, that it was deeply unfair. Yes, they were special, but that word is not supposed to be a negative one. I had always made sure that my children knew, that there was no shame in what they could do. They should accept who they were and use it to their advantage and to know the very thing that should have kept them safer than the rest of us, was what had signed their final death, did not sit well with me.

'Where does that leave us, then? What do we do? How do we find the ones responsible?'

I looked at Kachiri, but unfortunately I did not have an answer for her. How would we go about this? If we were to ask our kind, for information, we had to make sure they could be trusted. How could we know, that old friends were still that. I had an idea of where to start, but it was weak and would most likely turn out to show nothing useful. But it was all I had. So here in the deep jungles of the Amazon, on a dark night, I leaned in to the middle of the circle and told the others of my plan. I was no longer alone, but there were still so many questions, one rang out over the others. If we found the ones responsible, would we survive the fight that would surely come?

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that was the end of that one. Next up we continue with Carlisle's journey to find out who killed Alice and Edward. A journey that takes us all the way to Alaska. :D


	6. As The Snow Flakes Whisper

As The Snow Flakes Whisper

* * *

**October 2****nd****, 2069  
****Denali, Alaska**

* * *

'Where is my amethyst dress from Beniglio?'

I tried my very best to ignore the shrill voice of my sister, as she hollered through the house. Several thousands of years later and she still has not learned that shouting is unnecessary. I followed my sister's footsteps, as she approached Irina, trying to calm her down. I didn't wait to hear her words, as I zoned them out and continued with my work. I was sitting in front of my newest bought laptop, tapping away furiously. My perfectly placed eyebrows were slightly scrunched in concentration, as I tried to make the words come out right. I was currently writing in the language of my birth home and it was not coming out as I wanted it to. It was very frustrating.

I growled my emotions out and just as I had suspected, it wasn't long before I was no longer alone in my room. My sister stood in the entrance, a sympathetic look on her face. She knew how aggravated I could get, when things weren't going my way. It was one of the reasons why the rest of the family always looked to me, in their hour of need. As Carlisle was the kind leader of our cousins, I was the same to my own family. A burden I did not bear lightly.

'Are you alright, Tanya?'

'Yes Carmen, I am just trying to express myself and it is not working. I heard you discussing a hunting trip later and don't worry, I'll be ready by then.'

'Very well, I will leave you then.'

I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to my work. I did not get much done though, as I suddenly caught a familiar scent through the open window. However, it was not alone. There were 5 more, one as unfamiliar as the other. Now my scrunched eyebrows were from a much different reason and I put my work away, running downstairs to join my family. I had only just reached the living room, when I noticed that I was the last to arrive. I had not been the only one to smell it then. I went to stand by Kate and Irina, while Carmen and Eleazar stood on the other side of the room. There was no reason to go outside and meet them, surely Carlisle would not bring enemies to our home. They were all welcome here.

I was rather curious though and could feel the same emotion coming from my family. It had been years since we had heard from our cousins and when we had gone to their last known location in New York, it looked to have been abandoned in a hurry. We were worried what might have happened to them, but it was not our business to pry. If they wished to tell us, then they would, in their own time. And now it seemed that our patience was paying up. I was sure we would finally receive our answers. I stopped my many thoughts, before I lost all control with reality, just in time to see one familiar figure approach our back door, followed by 5 unfamiliar forms. Soon they were through the door, Carlisle in front. They all had grave expressions on their faces and I worried what their reasons may be, for being here. More than that, I wondered where the rest of our cousins were. I hoped that nothing had happened to them.

'Carlisle, what brings you to this part of the world and without your family?'

His companions seemed to flinch at Eleazar's words and I feared the reason behind. It was my turn now, I could tell. Like Carlisle, I stepped away from my sisters and went to stand directly in front of my old friend. The closer to him I moved, the clearer his eyes became. The amount of sadness locked in his almost black orbs was hard to miss and I now worried about asking him for more details. I was now positive that I would not like what he had to say. Unfortunately I had no choice, I had to know, along with my family. He was obviously here for a reason. So I took a deep breath, as I prepared myself for the shattering news, I knew was coming.

All different kinds of scenarios had run through my mind and yet I still couldn't have imagined the truth. I could only stare in silent horror, as Carlisle told us all about that day in the field, so many years ago. I could almost picture it, as he spoke. The distraught look on Esme's face, when she realized that her children were gone. The heartbroken look on Jasper's as he learned that he would never again hold his mate in his arms. The two pyres in front of the broken family. I had glanced at my own loved ones many times during his stories, wondering myself how I would react, should I lose them. Sadness was a factor, of course, but would I have been able to go on, the way Carlisle had? Though I wasn't sure if what he was doing, could really be called living.

As he finished, his empty eyes turned to his companions and curiosity burned yet again. From the mirrored looks of them, I had a feeling they had experienced loss as well. And then it was confirmed. While my heart went out to Jasper, for undergoing the worst pain our kind could, the same happened for Tia. I had never had a mate, but had watched Eleazar and Carmen, along with our cousins, for long enough to have a slight understanding. To love someone so completely, only to have them taken away. Yes, I could sympathize as much as I wanted, but would never truly understand, until I found my own. For the moment, I could only imagine and that was bad enough.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the small group had showed up and we had offered them shelter, until they would move on once again. I had needed a moment to myself, after making sure that my sisters would take care of our visitors, so now here I was, on the snowy banks of my home. My mind fluttered to the last time I had been in this exact spot. It was many decades ago and our cousins had been living in Washington. Edward had come for a singular visit, though it felt more like he was running from something. He had been so sad, so self-punishing, that I hadn't known what to do. I didn't think it could get any worse, though I was proven wrong, six months later.

The whole family had returned, this time a bit more permanent. They chose to hang around for a few years, while they figured out their next move. My family and I had no idea what had happened in their former home, but knew better than to ask. We did all notice one large difference. They were all extremely sad. Well, with the exception of Rosalie, of course, she simply seemed annoyed, but that wasn't exactly news. I had always thought that nothing could bring down Alice and Emmett, but I couldn't deny what I saw with my own eyes. Esme was bad as well, but trying hard to keep her mask on, for her family. That is, until Edward left.

That was the last time I saw any of them, truly happy. Then they left and we heard from them rarer than ever before. Now, no matter how much time passed, or how rarely they called, we would never see or hear from two, ever again. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it. The danger that was rising in our world, was buried deep in my mind, overruled by the grief, for the moment. I knew, from Carlisle's theory, that I would be smart to worry about my sister and brother, but my head wasn't there yet. I knew it was important, though, and I had come out here for this exact reason, to clear my mind. So I did, leaving only my worries for my own family left.

We had all gone into intense detail, about my cousin's theory and one clear fact stood out. I should be worrying more about Kate, than Eleazar. Her gift was a physical one, a defensive power, where my brother's was anything but. Whoever was doing this couldn't possible think, that taking out someone as harmless as Eleazar, would help their cause any. So I put all my thoughts on protecting my sister, whom I had known and loved for so long. Carlisle had offered to stay, in order to keep her safe, even going as far as offering she come with him and his friends when they leave, but it wasn't heard of. She needed to stay with her family, or none of us would be able to sit still, knowing she was out there and not knowing how she was. We kindly declined his offer and being Carlisle, he took it in stride. I'm sure he could see our reasons, though we did not speak them aloud.

Something had to be done though, that was definite. Eleazar had cemented Carlisle's thought, that the Volturi was not involved, but I wasn't so sure. I had seen their ruthless cruelty with my own eyes, all those centuries ago, when I lost my mother and the brother I didn't even know I had. It had been different back then, of course, as it had been a very strict and understandable rule that had been broken, but I still couldn't help the thought. Eleazar rarely spoke of his time on the guard, but when he did he made a few things clear, with his words. If he was aware of it himself, I didn't know, but it didn't matter. Three things stood out now, as I considered this new theory.

The first one was also the most obvious. You did not have to have met the brothers, to know how greedy and power-hungry Aro is. It would make sense, that if he could not convince them to join him, he would annihilate them instead. His anger at their reluctance would surely get the better of him. The second was the rumors that had been spreading. Only myself and Irina were aware of them, from our hunting trip two weeks ago. We had chosen to keep quiet, until the right time came, to inform our siblings. None had arrived so far, until now. It seemed, according to the grapevine, that several vampires had been killed, all over the world and most were convinced that the brothers were behind it. Just as my own thoughts were.

The last thing to stand out, was not as obvious and yet still just as important, if not more. If it really were the Volturi behind this, would anyone be able to stop them? The more gifted vampires they killed, the smaller that particular opportunity became. The terrifying thought sent a shiver down my spine and I suddenly felt very human. Unable to stop the demise of those I cared for. The irony did not miss me either, that I was shivering while sitting in the snow of Alaska, in nothing but a somewhat short dress. I did not like this feeling one bit. I was not used to not having control.

I could almost feel my hands shaking, though I knew it wasn't possible. Though I fed on animal blood, I could almost feel the rage turning my eyes a crimson red. How could they do this to us, their own kind? They might as well just reveal our existence to the world, as they have already doomed us. Suddenly I feel angry at Carlisle and Eleazar as well. How dare they rule out this obvious option? How can they not see the truth? Before I can realize it is happening, my body is off the ground and I am speeding through the snow, toward my home. We all need to talk.

I am almost to the door, until something strikes me. Although we are all vampires, the house is too silent. Hesitantly I walk through the door, to the unused kitchen and my eyes widen at the sight. The marble top island has been crumpled to dust, there are 3 large holes in the walls and if my family were human I am sure there would have been blood everywhere. This is more than just one of Irina's temper tantrums. Something happened and I fear the worst, as I move into the living room. I almost scream out in terror at what I find.

All of them, my family, my cousin, the visitors, they are all standing still as statues, not breathing, scattered around the room. I quickly run to my sister, her silvery blonde hanging silent on her shoulders, her topaz eyes staring out at nothing. I reach out to touch her, but I'm afraid. Finally my fingers touch her skin, her arm and nothing happens. She feels the same, but she is not moving. Slowly I move on to Carmen, then Eleazar. Carlisle, Siobhan, Liam, Tia, Maggie, Senna, Kachiri. A sob strangles in my throat under the realization. Where is Kate?

I spent the next 10 seconds, checking every room in the house, but nothing. After several minutes I decide that the ones in the living room are not in danger, so I go outside and try to find their scents, any scent. I search through the snow for what feels like hours, but no matter where I turn, I find nothing but the smell of nature. Then suddenly my nose is in flames, from a smell I don't appreciate. I run for only a few minutes and then crash to my knees, in front of the burning pyre. And all I can think is one thing. Not her.

* * *

I never thought of sadness as anything other than an emotion, but now it almost felt like a being all on its own. As if someone was sitting next to me, whispering in my ear. How I would never look into the beautiful topaz of my sister's eyes again or reminding me of some of my most treasured memories. I could barely feel the arm loped through my own as Irina sat as quietly next to me, as the rest of the room.

Our visitors had given us some privacy, choosing to go on a hunt while we all processed. Only Carlisle had stayed behind, since he was family and none of us had been aware enough to ask them to refrain from feeding too close to our home. It didn't much matter at the moment. The whole world could come crashing down around our ears and I feared none of us would bat an eye. Our own world had already fallen apart.

Time seemed to pass by unbeknownst to any of us, as the sun rose in the distance. Still no one moved an inch.

My thoughts moved away from my sister every once in a while, as I thought of my lost cousins. Could I stop our family from falling apart the way Carlisle's did? Or were we doomed to split apart across the world as well? All I could do was hope for the best, stuck here in my own misery.

I felt a slight pressure on my arm and was pulled from the whirlwind of my mind, looking up to see the glistening eyes of my darling sister. As much as we had considered Eleazar and Carmen family for years now, we still have centuries worth of memories of just us three, even dating back to when our mother was still with us. And now we had lost another one. How were we expected to go on?

I watched as Carlisle rose from his seat across me, wondering where his mind had gone off to. This would be the second time that he had experienced the debilitating haze and I knew he was desperately trying to figure out what it stemmed from. We were all as clueless as him, especially me since I had not been under. How could we use this info to track down our common enemy?

"Carlisle."

After hours of dead silence it was finally broken. Carmen left Eleazar's side and walked over to our cousin, laying her hands on his own. Waiting until she had eye contact, she spoke.

"I know you probably feel horribly lonely right now, but I want you to consider staying with us, at least until this has all been dealt with. I don't like the thought of you out there on your own, when we don't know who to look out for."

Carmen was right to be the one to say these words. She had always had a way of speaking, to make others understand exactly what she meant. I could see that Carlisle saw the amount of sense she was making, but he still needed to think on it. I understood where he was coming from.

We may be his cousins, but when it came right down to it, we weren't his family. It would feel strange for him to somewhat settle down with others than his true home. I hoped he chose to stay though, since I agreed with my sister. Right now in our world, no one was safe.

It would only be a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Authors Note: **That was a quick look into the mind of Tanya and no she is not a bitch in my stories, because I don't think Stephenie meant to make her seem like it in her books either. Next up we return to the Newborn Wars in the South and a few revelation between the General and her Second.

And remember, reviews make the world go round xD


End file.
